Dualidad
by eliso.pottermorrison
Summary: La influencia de Victor es notable en Yuuri, tanto que lo hace cambiar de maneras que el mismo Victor no lograra sospechar.


**Dualidad.**

" It's hard to recognize the devil when his hand is on your shoulder…"

Becky Masterman; Fear the darkness.

-"Quien eres?"

-"Qué?"

-"Quien eres?"

-"soy yo…"

-"Y quien es yo?"

-"Yo.. soy yo… soy yo! No hay otro yo!"

-"Quien eres?-

-" Yo… soy… soy…" – la cabeza le dolia, daba vueltas, apretó los ojos con fuerza, no enfocaba, por que?... algo, un accesorio, lentes, sus lentes, donde estaban?, donde estaba?, miró alrededor, cerraba y abria los ojos con desesperación, enfocando, tratando de reconocer, comenzó a respirar por la boca, su pecho subiendo y bajando desesperado, intentó mover los brazos, las piernas .- Soy… Soy… -. Y vió su reflejo, parpadeó varias veces.

-"Quien eres?!"- Insistió la voz que venia de todos lados en el cuarto, volvió los ojos, buscando, comenzó a convulsionar, espuma a salirle por la boca, la maquina a la que estaba conectado comenzó a pitar enloquecida, el mundo se oscureció.

...

* * *

\- "Yo haré Eros!"-. los fieros ojos aguamarina del adolecente Ruso relampaguearon mirando con desden a su homónimo japonés.

\- "Yo hare Agape…"-. Dijo timido desde detrás de sus lentes Yuri Katsuki, para luego re acomodárselos con los dedos. Victor miró a ambos con una sonrisilla divertida.

\- "Bueno, en ese caso, Yurio hará Agape y Yuri Eros"-Ambos Yuris miraban consternados y poco conformes al campeón Ruso.

...

* * *

Con cada presentación Yuri evolucionaba, era sutil pero obvio el cambio que iba existiendo competencia a competencia.

Pichit Chulanot miraba la presentación del japonés desde una de las barreras, los ojos le brillaban con cada salto y desliz sobre el hielo, la forma en la que Yuri movia sus brazos sobre su cuerpo haciendo de aquella danza un festejo al erotismo, su amigo era otro, la influencia de Victor se notaba.

-" Yuri chan es todo un sex simbol"-. La mirada lasciva del suizo no paso desapercibida para Pichit que solo sonrió amablemente y siguió viendo como se desenvolvían los últimos momentos de la rutina.

-" Es la influencia de Victor, me da gusto por Yuri, le hacía falta confianza en si mismo "-. Dijo el Tailandes, Chris solo sonrió de lado mirando al japonés.

-"Bueno, no lo culpo, yo también me dejaría influenciar por Victor donde quiera y cuando quiera"- contestó el suizo obviando el doble sentido mientras desviaba los ojos al joven entrenador ruso que parecía no poder quitar los ojos de la pista de hielo .- " Aunque pienso que Victor también necesita algo de _malas influencias_ "- Dijo con el mismo doble sentido, le guiño el ojo a Pichit para dirigirse a Victor, el chico tailandes no pudo más que negar entornando los ojos, Chris siempre seria el mismo pervertido de siempre.

...

* * *

Se desenvolvía con gracia en la pista, el final de su rutina estaba cerca, sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, entre vueltas y deslices y saltos desviaba la mirada hacia su Ruso " _Mirame!, MIRAME! Solo a mi! Soy tuyo, no lo ves? Existo por ti, existo para ti… Mirame!, Tu existes para mi, y nadie más"_

Daba una secuencia de giros estilizados, intensos, hacían al publico vibrar con emoción!... y entre esos giros, sus ojos distinguieron el llamativo traje del Suizo acercándose hacia Victor, la rabia que sintió en ese momento hizo que girara con más fuerza, el griterío igual aumentó y aún así Victor no volteaba, hablaba con esa basura europea! Sonreía e incluso le toco el hombro.

Con un bufido se detuvo abruptamente, clavando la hoja del patín al hielo, respirando agitada y rudiosamente, en una elegante posición, el publico se deshizo en aplausos y gritos, Victor por fin volteaba, le sonreía como siempre, le aplaudia, y Chris… persivió una mueca de burla, se acercó a decirle algo a Victor al oído, bufó de nuevo y clavó el otro patín, se deslizó pesadamente sobre el hielo acercándose a su coach, mientras el suizo se alejaba.

- _Amazing!_ , Que final Yuri! -. Le abrió la puerta que daba salida de la pista, Yuuri sonrió de lado.

\- Parecias muy ocupado con Chris como para verlo -. Victor hizo una mueca de confusión, no le tomo mayor importancia. Caminaron hacia la butaca de espera de puntajes, por el rabillo del ojo seguía a Chris en su andar alrededor de la pista, inconcientemente le encajó las uñas al nigiri de peluche, ese hombre le hacia enchinar la piel de asco al verlo como se le repegaba impúdicamente a todos.

\- Oye puerco! Aquí están tus jodidos lentes nerdos! -. Un duro golpe en la nuca, y el fuerte empujón sobre su frente casi hundiéndole los lentes en la carne le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, por momentos se mareó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Victor y Yurio se miraron sin saber que hacer .- No le pegué tan fuerte! -. Se excusó el rubio mientras bufaba y se daba la media vuelta alejándose.

Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar, se acomodó los lentes, miró a todos lados, a su lado Victor mirándolo con preocupación , hacia el frente la cámara de televisión grabandole, volvió en si, confundido .- Ya dieron el puntaje!? -. Preguntó desorientado con voz temblorosa.

-En eso están… -. Murmuró el Ruso apuntando su mano enguantada a la pantalla .- Yuuri te sientes bien? Yurio te golpeó muy fuerte verdad? -.

\- Yurio? … No… -. No pudo continuar su confundido balbuceo pues la pantalla y el anunciador daban los puntajes para el japonés que de momento había quedado en primer lugar, Victor se le fue encima abrazándolo efusivamente, él sonreía descolocado, nisiquiera sabia en que momento había terminado su participación, entre el griterío y los abrazos y besos de Victor trataba de recordar, lo ultimo que tenia en la mente era haber entrado casi temblando a la pista… luego nada… hasta ese momento del puntaje.

...

* * *

\- Victor? -. Habia acabado la competencia, se encontraba en el área de vestidores buscando al Ruso, entre las felicitaciones de todo el mundo se le había perdido, caminó entre los casilleros .- Victor? -.

.- Yuuuuriiii! -. Se le colgaron del cuello casi tirándolo, un repentino flash frente a sus ojos casi lo deja siego.

-Pichit!, que pasa -. Respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- Vamos, sonriele a la cámara! Te voy a hacer trending topic en Twitter! GANASTEE! -. Dijo el moreno estrujándolo en un abrazo mientras le sacaba multiples fotos, y lo único que podía hacer era sonreir avergonzadamente.

\- Has visto a Víctor? -. Preguntó al fin de la forzada sesión fotográfica.

\- Mmmm… creo haberlo visto cerca de los estacionamientos platicando con Chris… -. Comentó el Tailandes, los bellos del cuerpo se le pararon de punta al oír ese nombre, la cabeza le comenzó a doler, se despidió de su amigo y comenzó a caminar pesadamente, los ojos le picaban, el cerebro el palpitaba, se tuvo que quitar los lentes, bufó con molestia, y una sonrisilla torcida se hizo en su rostro.

...

* * *

\- Te vas Chris? -. El Suizo volteó a la mención de su nombre, traía su maleta en el hombro, se habia cambiado ese feo traje que usaba por el pants de su equipo nacional, llevaba sus patines al cuello.

\- Ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí después de todo no fui yo el ganador -. Contestó Chris con una media sonrisa .- No debería estar el campeón de la contienda dando entrevistas? -. Preguntó medio burlón, Yuri soltó una risilla mientras se acercaba a él.

\- He terminado con eso -. Chris se detuvo, Yuuri parecía otro, la sonrisa ladina, la mirada afilada y seductora, sus movimientos felinos y llenos de seguridad.

\- Que no usabas lentes? -. Preguntó el europeo encarándolo, el japonés le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro comenzó a pasar los dedos de la otra mano por los cordones de los patines que colgaban de su cuello.

-Que me veo mál sin ellos? -. Preguntó con voz profunda. Chris rió ligeramente, no le desagradaba esta faceta del pelinegro.

\- Todo lo contrario -. Contestó igualmente bajo el Suizo.

-Y como prefieres el cabello, así o…-. Se llevó la mano que no abrazaba a Chris hacia el cabello hechandoselo para atrás, le sonrió coqueto .- Así -.

Chris estaba confundido, no habia cambiado mas de 3 palabras anteriormente con el japonés y de repente lo tenia ahí pegado tratando de seducirle, Que no se suponía que él y Victor eran pareja?, Qué estaba haciendo entonces? Quizo ponerlo a prueba un poco .- Como lo prefiere Victor? -. Preguntó inquizitivo esperando la reacción de Yuuri que no se hizo esperar, el pelinegro sonrió y se hizo un poco para atrás pero sin dejar de medio abrazarle.

-Dejame a _Mi_ precuparme por Victor -. Le contestó Yuuri mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla barbada y bajaba por su cuello siguiendo el cordon de los patines .- Tu, deberías preocuparte _solo_ … -. Se fue acercando hacia su rostro, pegando su cuerpo al del suizo _.- Por.. ..-._ Chris dejó caer su mochila, y respondió el abrazo, aquello se estaba poniendo bueno _.- Ti …-._ Terminó por susurrar el japonés contra los labios de Chris que sonrió ampliamente…

...

* * *

-Es la primera vez que tenemos un caso así -. Comentó uno de los inspectores llamados esa noche a la escena del crimen, un hombre alto, barbado, entrado en años

y algo gordo, se dirigía a su sub alterno, un chico claramente más joven que él, de complexión mucho más atlética que en ése momento se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo.

\- Había escuchado de la ira y celos deportivos pero esto es demasiado -. Comentó el joven, la gente y los medios de comunicación comenzaban a acercarse .- HEY! NO ESTA PERMITIDO EL PASO A NADIE! MENOS LA PRENSA! -. Gritó enérgico a la policía que comenzaba a ser menos frente a la banda de curiosos .- Pienso que debemos comenzar por interrogar a los patinadores que participaron contra él… -. El hombre de barba asintió, se alejó para hablar con un grupo de policías, el sub alterno se quedó ahí, mirando entre sorprendido y asqueado la escena.

El fotógrafo y medico forense habían llegado al lugar, se puso a un lado de ellos para escuchar la descripción de la escena.

-Hombre caucásico de 25 a 30 años, tiene laceraciones en cuello producidas por… -. El medico se inclinó y con la punta de la pluma levantó el ensangrentado cordón de los patines, giró a ver al inspector que solo se encogió de hombros, continuó .- Tiene traumatismo en el temporal izquierdo, causado por un arma pesada con punta afilada -. De nuevo desvió la mirada hacia los patines que yacían cerca de la cabeza cubiertos de sangre y pedazos sanguinolentos de piel, cabello, cerebro y otras masas irreconocibles .- Al parecer tenemos el arma homicida -. Comentó, respiró profundo y siguió .- En la parte frontal del cráneo hay traumatismo en el hueso cigomático facial, el frontal, el hueso nasal y lagrimal de ambos lados del rostro -. El medico se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz dándose un masaje, se levantó y miró nuevamente al joven inspector .- Impresionante que le haya destrozado los ojos con los patines y le hundiera la mitad del rostro… esta prácticamente irreconocible… Si no fuera por que es un patinador famoso y el uniforme Suizo… -.

Ambos hombres miraron el cuerpo en el piso, la cabeza en un charco de sangre rojiza negruzca que ya había coagulado, el rostro no era más que una masa sanguinolenta y desfigurada, alcanzaban a atisbarse pedazos de barba apelmazada con sangre, el cuello descarnado comenzaba a amoratarse, la lengua sobresalía de lo que antes era la boca, negra, hinchada, era una escena brutal.

...

* * *

Habian sitiado el hotel de los participantes del torneo, la policía sospechaba de un par de participantes que habían tenido ciertos altercados en el pasado con Chris.

En ese momento se encontraban todos en el comedor, el ambiente era sombrío y triste, Masumi sobre todo había estado inconsolable, toda esa semana se la había pasado encerrado en el cuarto de hotel, era la primera vez que salía desde aquella fatídica noche, tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, el comedor hizo silencio al verlo entrar, murmullos comenzaron pero nadie se acercaba, que podrían decir?

-Sigo sin poder creerlo -. Murmuró igualmente sombrío Víctor, sus ojos igualmente con ojeras, Yuuri le miró con tristeza y lo abrazó, Cómo demonios había pasado eso? . En ese momento se hizo el silencio de nuevo el inspector con varios policías habían entrado al comedor, los oficiales miraron hacia todas las mesas, todo mundo comenzó a verse unos a otros, los murmullos comenzando a escucharse, uno de los policías apuntó con el dedo hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban los Rusos y Yuuri, se acercaron con rapidez hacia ahí.

\- Yuuri Katzuki, esta arrestado por el homicidio de Christopher Giacometti, tiene derecho a guardar silencio de todo lo contrario todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, el estado le concederá uno de oficio -. Comenzó la cantaleta el joven inspector, mientras los policías tomaban al joven japonés de los hombros, Víctor miraba aquella escena incrédulo, Yurio se había quedado de piedra.

-Que?! De que están hablando?! ESTAN LOCOS?! YO NO HE HECHO NADA! VICTOR! VICTOOORR!-. Comenzó a gritar desquiciadamente Yuuri, no comprendía aquello, que estaba pasando! Se removía del agarre de los oficiales, que a la fuerza le doblaron los brazos en la espalda esposándolo y jaloneándolo hacia la salida, Yuuri gritaba desaforado, todo el comedor se quedo conmocionado, Víctor no había podido moverse de su lugar, todo aquello era como un sueño macabro.

...

* * *

Temblaba incontrolablemente, desde que habían llegado a la jefatura lo habían encerrado en aquel cuarto con un gran espejo enfrente, esposado a la mesa en la cual le habían sentado, sudor frio le bajaba por la sienes, se tenia que estar acomodando los lentes cada pocos segundos pues se le resbalaban con el sudor, no entendía que estaba pasando, "no fui yo, no fui yo!" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Levantó la mirada, observo su pálido y asustado rostro en el espejo, temblando, lleno de miedo, sentía que dejaba de respirar por segundos, comenzó a hiperventilarse, aquello no podía ser posible, le dolía el pecho, le ardían los ojos y la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle .- _Que patético-._ Escuchó.

-Qui… quien…? -. Preguntó mirando a todos lados con voz trémula, escuchó una risa burlona, que estaba pasando? Miró de nuevo hacia el espejo, una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos fieros y relampagueantes le devolvieron la mirada .- _Si que eres patético! Como alguien puede llegar a creer que tu con esa cara de mojigato eres capaz de algo... memorable -._

Yuuri no supo que decir, se quedo callado contemplando esa persona .- Que… que quieres decir… quien… quien eres? -. Una fuerte carcajada retumbó .- _En serio me estas haciendo esa pregunta? -._ Dijeron en su oído Yuuri volteaba asustado a todos lados.

::::::

* * *

La gente del otro lado del espejo miraba el espectáculo, asombrados, incrédulos .- Que demonios esta haciendo? -. Preguntó el viejo inspector.

-Parece… que habla consigo mismo -. Contesto el más joven al ver como cada 2 segundos el joven en la sala de interrogación cambiaba abruptamente de comportamiento. – Creo que será mejor que llamemos a Psiquiátrico …-. Ambos inspectores se miraron, mientras dentro del cuarto aquella extraña conversación seguía.

...

* * *

-El paciente sufre de trastorno de personalidad disociativa -. Explicaba el medico a la familia de Yuuri Katzuki.

-Personalidad… qué? -. Preguntó Víctor, se le veía más flaco, mal pasado, todo aquel mes había sido una horrible pesadilla.

\- Doble personalidad -. Explico el doctor con una media sonrisa, desde donde estaban se podía ver a Yuuri en un cuarto con varios equipos médicos pegados a su cuerpo mientras los doctores le hacían preguntas.

-Pero… por que paso esto? -. Preguntaba la madre del chico a punto del llanto.

-Por eso justamente los llame… alguna vez habían notado cambios en el comportamiento de su hijo? Algún suceso de estrés extremo que lo orillara a desarrollar la otra personalidad? El no parece estar consciente de ello.

\- No… Yuuri siempre ha sido Yuuri, ha sido tímido y sufre de ansiedad pero… nunca nada así -.

Victor se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando .- Creo que se cuando fue que… -. En ese momento varias alarmas se encendieron, dentro del cuarto Yuuri convulsionaba tuvieron que dar por terminada la cita, Victor miraba con tristeza por el vidrio.

_:::::::::

* * *

-Puedo hablar con Yuuri? -. Preguntó la joven medico al tímido chico de lentes frente a ella.

-Yo soy Yuuri-. Respondió acomodándoselos, la doctora sonrió.

-En serio? Porque Eros suele ser bastante mentiroso…-. El pelinegro sonrió también.

-Eros ahorita no esta -.

::::::

* * *

-Visita para Katzuki Yuuri! -.

Yuuri se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba leyendo un libro, en la entrada del salón una cabellera platinada con un gran ramo de rosas le sorprendió, corrió contento hacia Víctor abrazándolo.

-Como te has sentido en este lugar Yuuri? -. La voz de Víctor era calma, habían salido al jardín, se habían sentado bajo un gran árbol, el japonés sonrió.

-Bien, me hace sentir normal el estar rodeado de locos -. Dijo con comicidad el pelinegro .- Como están todos fuera de aquí?-.

Victor respiró profundo, pensando sus palabras .- Aún no lo pueden creer… ha sido un shock -.

-Diles que lo siento… -.

-No fuiste tu -.

-Pero si fui yo! -.

-No fuiste tu! -. Repitió Víctor con fuerza, asegurándoselo.

-Pero si fui yo …-. La inflexión en la voz de Yuuri había cambiado, un escalofrió recorrido la espalda del Ruso, giró la cabeza, esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos relampagueantes...

-Yu… Yuuri? -. Dijo con voz temblorosa, recibió una risa.

-Tu me creaste y aún así no me reconoces -. Comentó ladino acercándose a un Victor que retrocedía, rió divertido el pelinegro .- Mírate... me hiciste surgir, me moldeaste para ti y ahora me temes… Oh Victor, si tan solo entendieras que todo lo hice por ti -. Dijo meloso, posando los brazos sobre el cuello del ruso recostándose sobre su pecho, Victor tragaba saliva, comenzaba a sudar frio, estaba paralizado.- Quieres saber que paso la noche que arregle cuentas con Chris? -. Le dijo con la misma voz melosa mientras le acariciaba el mentón, a Victor le recorrió un escalofrió, ese brillo oscuro en los ojos de Yuuri era algo que lo aterraba de verdad.

...

* * *

\- Deberías preocuparte por ti… -. Decía el pelinegro con voz melosa rosando los labios de Chris, que sonreía bastante complacido, sentía la mano del chico deslizarse por su pecho, estaba punto de atraparle los brillantes labios en un beso cuando un fuerte golpe al lado de la cabeza lo hizo caer y ver estrellas, escuchó a lo lejos una risa sádica, divertida, sus ojos estaban desenfocados sentía caliente la sien, un pie sobre su pecho le hizo quedar boca arriba, veía una mancha negra frente a él.

Reía divertido y contento mientras veía a Chris removerse en el piso del estacionamiento, el pelo teñido se le comenzaba a tornar marrón, se quitó la chaqueta del equipo japonés, no quería mancharla, le empujó con el pie poniéndolo boca arriba, presionó sobre el pecho hasta que le escucho quejarse, se inclinó apoyándose sobre su rodilla, acercándosele a un semi ahogado Chris .- Sabes? Nunca he sido fan de esa gente que se precia de andar de puta… es decir, si sabes que alguien tiene pareja, por qué tienes que andarle zorreando? No se te hace como que de mal gusto? … -. Dejó de pisarle para irse a sentar a horcajadas sobre el pecho del Suizo .- Lo odio -. Le dijo bajito, profundo, con una voz cargada de rencor.

Sintió mas presión en el pecho, luego algo se enredaba en su cuello, no podía enfocar con claridad, el aire comenzó a escasear, comenzó a abrir la boca, a removerse buscando aire, el cuello le ardia, se llevó los dedos hacia el cuello, pudo sentir ese lazo clavándosele en la piel con una fuerza impresionante, comenzaba a ahogarse en serio, sentía la tráquea cediendo, intento arrancarse aquello, se rasguño en el proceso, trató de enfocar de nuevo los ojos inyectados de sangre, esa figura sobre él, sonriendo de manera torcida, demoniaca, levantó los brazos intentando alejarlo, empujándolo, arañándole, solo escuchaba su risa enloquecida.

Chris se resistía, pataleaba y se removía, mientras él con fuerza tensaba la cuerda de los patines contra su cuello, las manos del suizo se fueron hacia su rostro, sus hombros sus brazos, arañándole tratando de alejarle, solo se rió .- Essto!... Esto te enseñara! A que Víctor solo tiene ojos para mi! PARA MI! PARA MI! -.

El suizo comenzó a convulsionar, siguió presionando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los estertores fueron casi inaudibles y el movimiento nulo, le soltó, respiró profundo, cansado, sonrió ante su trabajo, se llevó una mano al pelo haciéndoselo hacia atrás, observando su obra, estaba satisfecho, y en el silencio del lugar escuchó, la lucha del europeo por respirar, levantó una ceja, tenia que admirarle la manera en la que se aferraba a la vida .- Así que aún respiras eh… -. Meditó unos momentos, miró de nuevo los patines, las cubiertas de las hojas se habían caído y el filo brillaba en aquella noche, pasó el dedo sobre la hoja .- Estan recién afiladas -. Asintió para si mismo .- Esto servirá -.

Levantó el patin por sobre su cabeza, el filo apuntando hacia el rostro ensangrentado de Chris .- Espero que en tu otra vida dejes de ser tan vulgar y repugnante -. Le dijo con voz calma y dejo caer con fuerza los brazos, toda la hoja del patin entró dentro de la sien de Chris, repitió el mismo patrón varias veces sobre la parte superior de la cabeza del Suizo, Chorros de sangre y masa encefálica comenzaron a bañarle, apretaba con fuerza los dientes, no se detuvo hasta que la cabeza del europeo no fue mas que un pure rojo escarlata, irreconocible.

Terminó agitado, sangre el chorreaba por todo el rostro, se limpio la boca con el antebrazo dejando un manchon que hacia su sonrisa aún más macabra, lanzó el patin a un lado y se levantó, le dedicó una ultima mirada al Suizo .- Un final repugnante para alguien repugnante -. Dijo para sí, tomo su chaqueta y comenzó a alejarse.

…

Se sentía mareado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con la otra buscó a tientas en la mesa frente a él hasta que encontró sus lentes, se los puso y se miró al espejo, estaba mojado y tenia una toalla a la cintura, se sentía como si acabara de despertar, ¿en que momento se habia dado un baño?.

-Yuuri?! Yuuri! -. La inconfundible voz de Victor lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Aquí Victor -. Le respondió, el Ruso se acercó con una gran sonrisa abrazándole.

-Donde te habias metido? Te he estado buscando desde que se acabó el torneo! -.

-Yo también te estaba… -. Y no pudieron terminar la conversación pues una fuerte conmoción se escuchaba fuera, patrullas, ambulancias, gritos, habían encontrado a un patinador asesinado en el estacionamiento.

...

* * *

Victor se encogió sobre si mismo, Yuuri seguía abrazado a su pecho haciendo circulitos con la punta de los dedos sobre este mientras relataba la macabra historia, un escalofrio lo recorrió, recordaba aquella noche, la conmosión, la forma en la Yuuri habia llorado al enterarse de la muerte de Chris! Como si no hubiera sido el culpable de nada! No podía creer que era la misma persona que en ese momento le abrazaba y le miraba con aquellos ojos sádicos y enloquecidos.

-Estas palido Victor… te sientes bien? -. Preguntó con voz candida aquella imagen bizarra de Yuuri, para luego esbozar una sonrisa maléfica .- Oh vamos, yo se que entiendes que lo hice por ti verdad?, después de todo, Tu me hiciste lo que soy, tu me creaste Victor -. Le decía con voz Dulce pero esos ojos fieroz le hacían temblar, Yuuri se acercó a besarle, inconcientemente apretó los labios a lo que recibió una carcajada . – Debes sentirte bastante mal por haber asesinado a tu amiguito Chris -. Dijo de nuevo con esa falsa dulzura, Victor frunció el entrecejo.

-Que?! Yo no… -.

-Oh Pero si fuiste tu! Quien fue el que orillo al pobre y patético Yuuri a desarrollar una personalidad capaz de hacer las cosas? De verdad piensas que ese mojigato en algún momento hubiera logrado algo? -. Volvió a reír escalofriantemente .- Tu los mataste a ambos querido -. Le dijo mientras le delineaba el mentón.

-Que…? -. La voz de Víctor era un hilo miraba con verdadero temor a Yuuri.

-Esa personalidad Insulza… -. Negó lentamente .- Tuvo que desaparecer, todo por ti, solo por ti -. Se acercó hacia su oído y susurró .- Tu eres el culpable de todo, tienes la sangre de tu amigo y del patético Yuuri en tus manos -. Le dejó un beso en el cuello y se alejó de él aun mirándolo con esa falsa dulzura, Víctor tragó saliva iba a responder cuando un enfermero salió hacia el patio recordándoles que el tiempo de visita se había acabado.

Yuuri volvió a actuar "normal" usando los lentes, pareciendo tímido y amable, Victor no pudo salir de ahí mas rápido, la psiquiatra había querido hablar con él pero fue imposible, el Ruso simplemente escapó.

Durante el trayecto a casa iba sintiéndose culpable, pesado, incrédulo, las palabras de Yuuri pesaban sobre su cabeza, aún no lo podía creer, había creado a un mounstro.  
:::::::

* * *

Fin.

Hola! Soy Eliso, es mi primer fic de YOI, tuve que arreglar el fic por que la edicion de FF me jodió todo el estilo, el fic son saltos temporales, estan en secuencia pero no es una historia hilada ( no se si me explico jaja XD ) el punto es disfruten un poco de Gore en sus vidas!

Gracias por leer mis desvarioooss :)


End file.
